


[Podfic] Learning Curve

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: This story is about the life and times of the girl who would be Saffron. There has to be a reason Saffron was staking out a place as unlikely as Triumph, and that reason is a long and winding road.





	[Podfic] Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109559) by [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha). 



Thanks to amoama and her friend DerShin for helping out with the Mandarin pronunciation! I'm probably still mispronouncing it, but wow, it's hard to try to keep the tones right when the phrase is embedded into an English sentence. 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/ebv1cfm8g84zgt69j308). Length: 36 m 33 s.


End file.
